swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest
Quests are another integral part of Sword Quest.(2nd part of the title really..) It is from the quests that you can obtain free Hammers, Materials, and even Sword Dust. There are several different types of quests. Some are open in that, they will stay there as long as need be, others are not and they will reset weekly, like the Candy quests, or you can get a new one daily. The Kingdom Quests are a set of quests that have you give 5 basic swords of each coin ore in increasing difficulty. They are currently not repeatable. Goals are there to help give you an idea of what to do and how to do it. They help provide direction. Especially in Adventure. Saving Swords is where you & Leemo compete to see who can make a set # of swords first. This number increases and after a while, she just rewards you for completing swords. (This one actually is called Sword Quest. So important, it's where the game got its name.) The Special Quests are the challenging quests that you do for Feludias more obscure citizens. These quests can be unlocked by completing X number of total swords, or by turning in a high level sword from a specific material. The special quests generally give either gold, hammers, or materials as the reward, and often a mix of the 3. The clues for solving these quests can be found in the Mangas. There is no time limit on your Special quests. The Candy(Weekly) Quests are weekly quests where Candy will request 2 swords from a random material each week. These will reset, complete or not, every week and the reward is always greater than if you sold the swords. Bounty Quests require you to hunt and take out various bosses & enemies in Adventure. These will reset daily, if you have completed the quest. If you have not, the game will store up to 2 bounties. The one you are on, and one other, if you are not completing them every day. Seals. These are different things you have to complete to get rewards. The objectives you have to complete can range from the number of epic swords you create, to the number of workshops you own, to even the number of times you have failed a fusion. There are 4 parts to each objective. The reward is the same for each type. Copper, Silver, Gold, & Divine. You want to get to Divine Status for each objective(19) as that rewards you with 1 Divine Metal. Last are.. Hero Quests are the main storyline quests. This gives you a reason and some motivation to improve your skills as it allows you to see the direct impact you have on another because of your rising skill. There is no time limit on your Hero quests and they are only on the Workshop side. Heroine Quests are on the Adventure side. It introduces Rufa & Heroic Route. They are how you unlock new locations and bosses and help explain why you go where you do and how you get there. Not to be left out is Heroic Route this is where you can take on a harder version of the Adventure Locations. It costs more to enter, you face 5 to 6 bosses in row and you can get exclusive gear. Category:Quests Category:Special Quests Category:Hero Quests Category:Heroic Quest Category:Heroine Quests